<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Title work in progress by RamIsAway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724395">Title work in progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway'>RamIsAway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Child Abuse, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Killua stop, M/M, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Past Sexual Assault, Pining, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Protective Gon Freecs, Sassy Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Trans Killua Zoldyck, Trans Kurapika, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon :D!: what does whore mean </p>
<p>Sk8r boy: HAKEJXNNWND</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: nothin itz not important</p>
<p>whore: hm..</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: don't evn think abt it whore</p>
<p>whore: shut ur mouth brat</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: slut</p>
<p>Leorio: guys not in front of the baby</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: shit u right</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Aka the main 4 have a groupchat, chaos ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha i hope u enjoy my humor is shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sk8r boy has added Gon :D!, whore, and Leorio to a chat</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sk8r boy has named the chat the homies</b>
</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: 😎</p>
<p>Leorio: Killua no</p>
<p>whore: what have you done</p>
<p>Gon :D!: um who is who</p>
<p>Leorio: whore is Pika</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: every1 else iz obvious</p>
<p>Gon :D!: okay!</p>
<p>whore: Leorio why is your name so boringggg</p>
<p>Leorio: why is yours whore</p>
<p>whore: good point</p>
<p>Gon :D!: what does whore mean </p>
<p>Sk8r boy: HAKEJXNNWND</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: nothin itz not important</p>
<p>whore: hm..</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: don't evn think abt it whore</p>
<p>whore: shut ur mouth brat</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: slut</p>
<p>Leorio: guys not in front of the baby</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: shit u right</p>
<p>Gon :D!: what baby :)?</p>
<p>whore: ah</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: nothin</p>
<p>whore: its you gon, you're the baby</p>
<p>Gon :D!: but I'm not a baby :(?</p>
<p>Leorio: debatable</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: wdym debatable we all know the truth</p>
<p>Gon :D!: what!!!</p>
<p>whore: aha</p>
<p>whore: tru</p>
<p>Gon :D!: im confused :0</p>
<p>Leorio: thats okay</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: did u just say aha kurapika</p>
<p>whore: mayhaps</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: I h8 u</p>
<p>whore: &lt;3</p>
<p>Leorio: sigh</p>
<p>Gon :D!: guys guys look</p>
<p>Gon :D!: 🐸</p>
<p>Leorio: very nice</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: 🕷</p>
<p>whore: KILSJSJJDHWDNJW</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: oops</p>
<p>Gon :D!: kurapika?</p>
<p>Leorio: SIGH</p>
<p>Leorio: thanks a lot killua</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: jeezzzz sorry</p>
<p>whore: I hate you</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: thx </p>
<p>Gon :D!: :(</p>
<p>Gon :D!: do you really hate killy kurapika?</p>
<p>whore: yes</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: WJJSJWJSN w8 killy wht</p>
<p>Gon :D!: :'(</p>
<p>whore: ,</p>
<p>Leorio: you've made him cry pika</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: killy?????!?!?!??!?</p>
<p>Gon :D!: D':</p>
<p>Gon :D!: crying😭</p>
<p>whore: ,,,,,</p>
<p>Leorio: I have never seen someone use that emoji unironically</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: KILLY????????? AIJFHEJJDJQJ</p>
<p>Leorio: I think killua is having a stroke</p>
<p>Gon :D!: 😭😭😭</p>
<p>Gon :D!: I can't believe you hate my best friend :(</p>
<p>whore: ok maybe I dont hate killua</p>
<p>whore: maybe I like him just a tiny bit</p>
<p>whore: like</p>
<p>whore: 🤏</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: stuck on killy</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: but wht iz that, ur dick size</p>
<p>whore: sHUT THE FUCK UP</p>
<p>Gon :D!: I will take what I can get</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: yeah ok</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: anywayz gon, killy???</p>
<p>Gon :D!: yes!!!!! :)</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: aight</p>
<p><br/>-</p>
<p><strong>Sk8r boy, Leorio</strong><br/>-</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: AJJFBRBFBJWJFJJSJJCJSJFHDHCHJAJCJEJFJWJCJWJ</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: HE CALLED ME KILLY UJSJCJEJFWJHAJDJD</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: I FJINK IM DYINY </p>
<p>Sk8r boy: OMG</p>
<p>Leorio: wow</p>
<p>Leorio: okay</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: nice response. Bye</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The homies<br/>-</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: anyways</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: any1 up 2 anything interesting</p>
<p>whore: nah</p>
<p>Gon :D!: im going to catch frogs!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Leorio: got school stuff</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: ugh school boring</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: frogz cool</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: kurapika is also boring</p>
<p>whore: thanks</p>
<p>Gon :D!: 🐸 :)</p>
<p>whore: killua if u send THAT emoji again..</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: ;)</p>
<p>Leorio: why do i talk to you guys</p>
<p>whore: eh</p>
<p>Gon :D!: because you love us :D</p>
<p>Leorio: will not confirm nor deny</p>
<p>whore: ,,,,</p>
<p>Leorio: okay yeah I love you guys</p>
<p>Gon :D!: we love you too!</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: speak 4 urself</p>
<p>Gon :D!: :(</p>
<p>Leorio: feelings hurt</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killuaaaaaa</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: 😎</p>
<p>Leorio: sad</p>
<p>Gon :D!: kil</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: nah</p>
<p>whore: I need popcorn</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killyyyyyyyyyy pleaseee</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: KWKEMEMFBWJ</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: I</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: ok</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: I revoke my previous statement</p>
<p>Leorio: wow thanks</p>
<p>Gon :D!: good enough</p>
<p>whore: lmao whipped</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: SHUT</p>
<p>Gon :D!: what does that mean</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: UNIMPORTANT</p>
<p>whore: ;)</p>
<p>Leorio: here we go again</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: KURAPIKA SHUT UR STUPID WHORE MOUTH</p>
<p>whore: didnt even say anything</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: DINT CARE DHUT UP</p>
<p>whore: no😌</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: God y did I make this</p>
<p>Leorio: I have no idea</p>
<p>Gon :D!: i like it its fun!</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: i th1nk we have different definitions of fun</p>
<p>Gon :D!: so???</p>
<p>whore: its fun making you mad</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: so mean</p>
<p>whore: idgaf </p>
<p>Leorio: sigh</p>
<p>Gon :D!: everyone needs to be nice to each other</p>
<p>whore: boring</p>
<p>Leorio: i agree yes nice is good</p>
<p>Gon :D!: kurapika :( be nice!!!! We're friends!!! Basically family!!!!!</p>
<p>whore: why i don't want to</p>
<p>Gon :D!: :( please</p>
<p>whore: no being mean is funny</p>
<p>Gon :D!: kurapikaaaaaaa</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killuaaaaaaa I know you're there don't ignore me &gt;:/</p>
<p>whore: leave me be I'll be mean if I want to</p>
<p>Gon :D!: kurapika please i will cry</p>
<p>whore: ,</p>
<p>whore: what if I'm mean because I love you</p>
<p>Gon :D!: hm... i will.. let that slide I suppose</p>
<p>Gon :D!: also killua where are you!!!! Respond!!!!</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killua</p>
<p>Gon :D!: kil</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killyyyy</p>
<p>whore: did he die</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killuuu</p>
<p>Gon :D!: kia!!!!!</p>
<p>Gon :D!: :(</p>
<p>Gon :D!: ki????????</p>
<p>Leorio: hm? This is kind odd</p>
<p>whore: yeah</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killua r u okay?</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killy :(?</p>
<p>whore: huh</p>
<p>Gon :D!: killua you're making me worried</p>
<p>Leorio: um I'm gonna call him</p>
<p>whore: aight good idea</p>
<p>Gon :D!: okay </p>
<p>-</p>
<p><strong>Sk8r boy, Leorio</strong><br/>-<br/>Leorio: kid you're scaring us?</p>
<p>Leorio: you're on your phone 24/7 and it's not like you to disappear without telling anyone</p>
<p>Leorio: please respond to one of us</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><strong>the homies</strong><br/>-<br/>Sk8r boy: shit sorry guyz I had to do smtjing im ok </p>
<p>Gon :D!: are sure??? Did something happen??? I missed you!!!!!</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: im fime orimise </p>
<p>whore: you're making even more typos than usual</p>
<p>Leorio: are you sure you're okay?</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: yes srru 4 worrying u</p>
<p>Gon :D!: it's okay killy just let us know next time :)</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: will do thx 4 worry9ng abt me</p>
<p>Gon :D!: ofc!</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: gotta dip again, bye guys</p>
<p>Gon :D!: bye killua!!!!</p>
<p>whore: bye brat</p>
<p>Leorio: cya around killua</p>
<p>Sk8r boy: cya</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thx for reading :)</p><p>Fun fact kil's typing style iz mine n I'm only on season 3 of the anime ;)</p><p>ALSO UM<br/>this is some weird au thing where they live in the same area n go to school n shit- its,, wack don't question it please IAJDJNANA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe season 4 :) after i finish I gotta switch streamerz bc fucking Netflix only haz 4 seasonz, so ummmmm if u know a free streamer that haz season 5 n 6 plz let me know :) ty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The homies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sk8r boy: u ever jus wanna jump out a window</p><p>Gon :D!: yes</p><p>whore: yes</p><p>Leorio: WHAT</p><p>Leorio: why do you guys have to be like this</p><p>Sk8r boy: shrugging emoji</p><p>Gon :D!: why didn't you just use the emoji kia?</p><p>Sk8r boy: ,</p><p>Sk8r boy: HHHHHHHHH</p><p>Sk8r boy: dunno</p><p>whore: killua is gonna have a heart attack</p><p>Leorio: probably</p><p>Gon :D!: uh oh :0 are you okay kil?</p><p>Sk8r boy: yEs don't listen 2 them they r stupid</p><p>Gon :D!: but leorio is going to be a doctor? </p><p>Sk8r boy: he's stupid</p><p>Leorio: i take offense to that</p><p>Sk8r boy: good</p><p>whore: good</p><p>Leorio: you guys are so mean to me</p><p>Sk8r boy: ;)</p><p>whore: eh</p><p>Gon :D!: ..i'll let you slide kurapika you said you were being mean out of love</p><p>Gon :D!: but killuaaaaaaa</p><p>Sk8r boy: no</p><p>whore: we already know how this is gonna end</p><p>Leorio: mhm</p><p>Gon :D!: killuuuuuuu </p><p>Sk8r boy: hhhhh no</p><p>Gon :D!: kia :(</p><p>Sk8r boy: hhHHhhHhhhHHHH</p><p>Sk8r boy: sorry itz nice bullying ily guyz</p><p>Gon :D!: yay thank you kil :D!!!!</p><p>Sk8r boy: mhm</p><p>whore: killua's heart go brrrrr</p><p>Sk8r boy: im coming 2 ur house w/ poison whore</p><p>whore: please i welcome it</p><p>whore: you're like a love sick puppy</p><p>Sk8r boy: KURAPIKA</p><p>Gon :D!: ?</p><p>Leorio: don't kill each other</p><p>whore: its the truth tho</p><p>Leorio: yeah I know</p><p>Sk8r boy: brb</p><p>Gon :D!: okay killy!</p><p>Gon :D!: and I'm confused wydm he's like a puppy??</p><p>Leorio: nothing gon don't worry about it</p><p>whore: ehhhhh</p><p>Leorio: pika</p><p>Gon :D!: tell me!!!!</p><p>whore: i mean I KANCNNEJRWJW</p><p>Leorio: what happened</p><p>Gon :D!: kurapika?</p><p>whore: killua actually came</p><p>Sk8r boy: yeah fuck u whore</p><p>whore: fuck off</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sk8r boy, Gon :D! </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Gon :D!: hey killua I have a question</p><p>Sk8r boy: hm?</p><p>Sk8r boy: what iz it?</p><p>Gon :D!: are you even comfortable with being called stuff like kil and killu?</p><p>Sk8r boy: huh?</p><p>Gon :D!: cuz like.. your family calls you that stuff</p><p>Gon :D!: are you comfortable with any nicknames?</p><p>Sk8r boy: um</p><p>Sk8r boy: idk</p><p>Sk8r boy: i don't mind like,, kia and killy but I dont like being called kil n stuff</p><p>Gon :D!: im sorry for calling you kil and killu! I didn't think about it :( my bad</p><p>Gon :D!: but why didn't you tell me?</p><p>Sk8r boy: dunno</p><p>Gon :D!: killua</p><p>Sk8r boy: seriously I dunno. Ig I didn't want u 2 feel bad or somethin </p><p>Gon :D!: please if I do something that makes you uncomfortable or you just don't like in anyway tell me! I don't want to hurt you</p><p>Sk8r boy: okay, I'm sorry</p><p>Gon :D!: dont be sorry! You have nothing to be sorry for! I'm the one who should be, and is sorry</p><p>Gon :D!: you mean a lot to me, just tell me to stop if I do something you don't want okay?</p><p>Sk8r boy: yeah okay, thank you</p><p>Sk8r boy: and its okay really I know you didn't mean anything by it</p><p>Gon :D!: okay killua :)</p><p>Gon :D!: are you actually okay with killy and kia? And possibly just ki? Or were you just saying that</p><p>Sk8r boy: no I don't mind those</p><p>Gon :D!: are you sure?</p><p>Sk8r boy: yeah, I um, might like them a little</p><p>Sk8r boy: dont tell the others or you'll be the next house I come to with posion</p><p>Gon :D!: okay killua :) thanks for being honest with me</p><p>Sk8r boy: yeah um ofc</p><p>Sk8r boy: thanks for asking me about it</p><p>Sk8r boy: means a lot</p><p>Gon :D!: ofc! :) &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the homies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>whore: are we not going to talk about how killua almost poisoned me</p><p>Sk8r boy: no</p><p>Leorio: no I don't want him to come after me next</p><p>Sk8r boy: good choice</p><p>whore: you guys don't care about me</p><p>Sk8r boy: ;)</p><p>Leorio: debatable</p><p>whore: hurt</p><p>Gon :D!: i care about you kurapika!!!!!!! &lt;3!</p><p>whore: thanks gon</p><p>Gon :D!: :D 💖</p><p>Sk8r boy: ew</p><p>whore: ❤</p><p>Gon :D!: EW WHAT</p><p>Sk8r boy: affection</p><p>Leorio: i-</p><p>Gon :D!: shush killua</p><p>Sk8r boy: :/</p><p>Sk8r boy: fine whateva </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the homies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sk8r boy: iz any1 still awake</p><p>Sk8r boy: figures</p><p>Sk8r boy: gon n leorio have school stuff and kurapika haz work stuff</p><p>Sk8r boy: i have stuff 2 do 2 but i can't sleep</p><p>Sk8r boy: i feel really nervous and jittery</p><p>Sk8r boy: idk what to do</p><p>Sk8r boy: im really tired</p><p>Sk8r boy: i need to sleep</p><p>Sk8r boy: i got up really early and went to bed late last night</p><p>Sk8r boy: its like 2 am</p><p>Sk8r boy: moms gonna kill me</p><p>Sk8r boy: hhhhh</p><p>Sk8r boy: okay, um, talk to you guys in the morning i guess</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the homies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>whore: im awake killua</p><p>whore: if you still are</p><p>whore: i hope you're not</p><p>whore: are you okay?</p><p>whore: killua?</p><p>whore: hm</p><p>whore: im assuming you got sleep, I am an hour late to your texts</p><p>whore: or you might be ignoring me but thats not likely</p><p>whore: well, goodnight</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ty for reading &lt;3 i hope u somehow find me funny</p><p>I am constantly thinking abt killua's reactions to zushi's and wing's nen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi :)<br/>I'd just like to warn you of graphic abuse in this chap, and also transphobia, including illumi and killua. If you don't wish to read it stop after Gon messages killua privately and pick back up at the groupchat :) stay safe!</p><p>What is this? Kurapika being nice?</p><p>Also! This is a more serious chapter so,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>the homies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Leorio: killua are you okay?</p><p>Leorio: im sorry no one was available to talk to last night</p><p>Leorio: morning? </p><p>Leorio: whatever you know what I mean</p><p>Leorio: open to talk if you still need it</p><p>Gon :D!: yeah! I usually end up sleeping around 12 because aunt mito will kill me if i don't, so I'm sorry  :( but I'm still here to talk!</p><p>Gon :D!: call me and wake me up if you ever need to!</p><p>Leorio: text me when you can killua</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sk8r boy, whore</strong>
</p><hr/><p>whore: i truly am sorry that I did not come on in time to talk to you when you needed it</p><p>whore: im usually awake at that time so message me here if you need it</p><p>whore: seriously</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the homies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Leorio: on this subject, what were you doing up so late kurapika?</p><p>whore: staying up</p><p>Leorio: obviously. doing what</p><p>whore: drinking coffee</p><p>Gon :D!: kurapika!!!!!!!!</p><p>Leorio: god do you have any healthy habit</p><p>whore: no</p><p>Leorio: please get at least one</p><p>Leorio: for me and the kids sake</p><p>whore: ?</p><p>whore: the kids?</p><p>Leorio: gon and killua</p><p>whore: no</p><p>Leorio: no to gon and killua being our kids or no to getting one (1) healthy habit</p><p>whore: the second one</p><p>Leorio: so, in theory, we are married with two kids</p><p>whore: ,</p><p>whore: moving on</p><p>Gon :D!: WJDJWSJAND</p><p>Leorio: ,,okay fine because we need to talk about your bad habits</p><p>whore: no we don't</p><p>Leorio: we do</p><p>Gon :D!: we should</p><p>whore: im functioning</p><p>Leorio: and?</p><p>whore: is that not enough for you</p><p>Leorio: n,, no???? You're probably barely even properly functioning?</p><p>whore: ,</p><p>whore: again, moving on</p><p>Leorio: no, we aren't</p><p>Gon :D!: you should talk about your problems kurapika :(</p><p>whore: what problems, I dont have any</p><p>Leorio: kurapika</p><p>whore: im ok</p><p>Gon :D!: :(</p><p>whore: really I am</p><p>Leorio: we all know you're not</p><p>Leorio: you're self destructive pika</p><p>whore: im ok</p><p>whore: i don't want to talk about this</p><p>Gon :D!: its not good to keep things bottled up kurapika</p><p>Leorio: im not going to force you into anything, but do know you're going to have to talk eventually</p><p>whore: ok</p><p>whore: i have work. Goodbye</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sk8r boy, Gon :D!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Gon :D!: message me when you can killua</p><p>Gon :D!: you aren't at school</p><p>Gon :D!: which isn't really weird but im still worried</p><p>Gon :D!: i'll be here when you're available</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>The sharp crack of bone fills the air, a cry of pain following a mere second after.</p><p>A scoff comes from above, high and scorning. "Thats what happens when you allow yourself to get distracted, Kil." Illumi sneers, Killua shivers on the foor, chest and cheek pressed against it, arm bent at an odd, unnatural angle.</p><p>"You know, if you got distracted on an mission you wouldn't be shown any mercy." <em>-he already knows that-</em> Illumi continues, and a boot presses over his pale neck, applying steady, uncomfortable pressure.</p><p>Killua squeezes his eyes shut, his uneven breathing sounds deafingly loud.</p><p>The foot presses down harder, Killua gasps, air rushing out of his lungs, and he cant get any back in. It was difficult enough to breath before that.</p><p>"Do you mind giving me a look into that head of yours? Tell me what was so important that it had to get in the way of your training."</p><p>His fingers twitch.</p><p>Illumi sighs, like the whole situation is some big inconvenience to him, and moves his foot to set it on the boys head, heel pressed into his cheek.</p><p>"I wonder what mother and father will think."</p><p>Killua jerks at that, panic filling his senses. "No-" he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut. "I- Illumi puh-please don't tell them."</p><p>Illumi hums thoughtfully, heel digging harder into his little brothers cheek. "Sorry Kil, but I have to."</p><p>Killua felt like crying.</p><p>"Hm.. well, come on." Illumi continues, moving his foot off. "Up now Killu, training must continue."</p><p>He gives a surprised, choked off sound in response.</p><p>"You've gotta know how to fight with a big injury, sister." </p><p>Killua bites back a retort, and pushed himself to his knees with his uninjured arm.</p><p>He hears Illumi chuckle. He still wants to cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the homies </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sk8r boy: im good guts just tired</p><p>Sk8r boy: thx tho</p><p>Gon :D!: killua!!!!!!</p><p>Gon :D!: hello!!!!!</p><p>Gon :D!: im glad you're okay!!!</p><p>Leorio: are you sure killua?</p><p>Sk8r boy: yea km alriggr </p><p>Sk8r boy: thx for the messahes</p><p>Sk8r boy: im gonna try tl get some sleep, its early but in tired</p><p>Gon :D!: okay! Its good for you to get sleep! I'll see you tomorrow at school?</p><p>Sk8r boy: yea for sure</p><p>Leorio: alright, if you need anything let me know. Have a good sleep killua</p><p>Gon :D!: yeah! Have a great sleep! :)</p><p>Sk8r boy: rhanks guys. talk to you later</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sk8r boy, whore</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sk8r boy: thwnks kurapika</p><p>Sk8r boy: i'll be sure tk do thst instead of going to the groupchst </p><p>whore: of course</p><p>whore: are you quite sure you're alright though?</p><p>Sk8r boy: yea</p><p>Sk8r boy: tired</p><p>whore: killua</p><p>whore: I've used the tired excuse a million times</p><p>Sk8r boy: ,</p><p>Sk8r boy: true</p><p>whore: i see the differences in your texting and all your spelling mistakes</p><p>Sk8r boy: okay</p><p>Sk8r boy: i really am tired</p><p>whore: alright</p><p>whore: get some sleep </p><p>Sk8r boy: thanks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the homies</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Gon :D!: is kurapika not going to talk to us for the rest of the day now</p><p>Leorio: probably not</p><p>Gon :D!: :(</p><p>Leorio: he's difficult, and probably sulking</p><p>Gon :D!: do you tjink hes reading this</p><p>Leorio: probably</p><p>Gon :D!: if your reading this hi pika :)</p><p>Leorio: dont say hi to him im mad at him</p><p>Gon :D!: oh</p><p>Gon :D!: I take back my hi</p><p>Leorio: good</p><p>Leorio: i wish he would just talk to us</p><p>Gon :D!: yeah</p><p>Gon :D!: killua too</p><p>Leorio: yeah</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Leorio, Gon :D!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Leorio: talk her instead?</p><p>Gon :D!: yeah ok</p><p>Leorio: you don't believe either of them do you?</p><p>Gon :D!: no</p><p>Gon :D!: what abt you?</p><p>Leorio: no of course not</p><p>Leorio: i do believe that killua was tired but I dont think he's alright</p><p>Leorio: but I didn't want to push him right now</p><p>Gon :D!: yeah, he definitely seemed off but I let it go</p><p>Gon :D!: I wish there was more we could actually do</p><p>Leorio: i know</p><p>Leorio: for now we just have to be there for them</p><p>Gon :D!: yeah</p><p>Gon :D!: check on kurapika soon?</p><p>Leorio: i will</p><p>Leorio: check on killua when he wakes up</p><p>Gon :D!: of course</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In summary of what happened incase you skipped over the written part, illumi broke killua's arm :(</p><p>OK SO<br/>Making this like a high-school au thing because I want to. Zoldyck family is still assasins, pika's clan still got killed but it was like his,, whole ass fam instead. It was still by the spiders. Mito and Gon live in the area, but originally lived on whale Island. Killua and Gon go to school together although it isn't necessarily rare for him to be forced to take a day off once in a while for training. Killugon are 16, and pika and leorio are like,, 23, 24? If u need anymore info let me know!</p><p>Spare comments? Let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon :D!: KILLUA BROKE HIS ARM!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Sk8r boy: GON</p><p>Leorio: WHAT? HOW? KILLUA ARE YOU OKAY?</p><p>whore: ???? killua? thats?? not like you???</p><p>Sk8r boy: im fine im fine, jesus,</p><p>Sk8r boy: haven been sleepin well, took itz toll im alright dw dw</p><p>Leorio: Killua what did you do?</p><p>Sk8r boy: ,,I fell</p><p>Sk8r boy: while skateboarding</p><p>whore: killua</p><p>Sk8r boy: im okay!! was tired n not paying attemtion</p><p>Gon :D!: we're worried</p><p>Leorio: We are, you're sure your okay?</p><p>Sk8r boy: yes, promise, it waz 1 little accident guys</p><p>Leorio: No skateboarding until you're 100% healed okay?</p><p>Sk8r boy: :(</p><p>Leorio: Seriously Killua</p><p>Gon :D!: i'll keep an eye on him</p><p>Leorio: Thank you Gon</p><p>Sk8r boy: im still here</p><p>Gon :D!: of course, i don't like seeing him hurt</p><p>Leorio: Glad I can trust you to keep him safe</p><p>Sk8r boy: im not a child, i dont need to be babysat</p><p>whore: incorrect</p><p>Sk8r boy: why do u come back from the dead 2 taunt me</p><p>Gon :D!: ofc! he means a lot to me :)</p><p>whore: its my only joy in life</p><p>Sk8r boy: fuck you</p><p>Leorio: I know. How was school?</p><p>whore: no thanks youre a child</p><p>Sk8r boy: ew fuck, no</p><p>Sk8r boy: ill stab u in ur sleep</p><p>whore: please do killua i beg</p><p>Gon :D!: fine aside from the shock and panic from finding out killua broke his arm</p><p>Leorio: :(</p><p>Gon :D!: we had to skip class we were both really freaking out</p><p>Sk8r boy: hmm maybe that would b 2 kind of me</p><p>whore: fuck</p><p>whore: haha jk i dont wanna be stabbed haha funny joke wow</p><p>Leorio: Yikes. But don't skip school Gon</p><p>Leorio: Pika do you need an intervention?</p><p>whore: no</p><p>Gon :D!: it was just one time!</p><p>Sk8r boy: no murder today</p><p>Sk8r boy: also gon thats a lie we skipped like 2 whole days last week</p><p>Gon :D!: KILLUA</p><p>Leorio: you did what</p><p>whore: uh oh dad leorios coming</p><p>Gon :D!: killua how could you?</p><p>Leorio: School is important</p><p>whore: i dropped out</p><p>Leorio: You're a bad influence</p><p>Gon :D!: I am so hurt</p><p>Sk8r boy: u told em abt my arm</p><p>whore: yea</p><p>Sk8r boy: revenge</p><p>Gon :D!: betrayal </p><p>Leorio: sighhh</p><p>whore: theyre not listening</p><p>Leorio: So I've discovered</p><p>Sk8r boy: u betrayed me 1st</p><p>Gon :D!: it was for your own good</p><p>Sk8r boy: wht wouldve been good 4 me would b to keep leorio from smothering me</p><p>Sk8r boy: i am upset</p><p>Leorio: Are you busy Pika?</p><p>Gon :D!: i will cry</p><p>whore: no</p><p>Leorio: wanna come over?</p><p>Sk8r boy: wait</p><p>whore: yes</p><p>Leorio: Cool see you soon?</p><p>whore: yea</p><p>Sk8r boy: im srry, joking, truce?</p><p>Gon :D!: ofc killy i wasnt actually upset</p><p>Sk8r boy: oh, okay, good</p><p>Gon :D!: :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come yell at me on twitter @RamWeather<br/>And instagram @ramweather</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>